


Taste of Success

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an accomplished carpenter gets commissioned to do work for an illustrious client and finds there is more to the job than just the job itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Success

Jake looked at his cut up hands as he did everyday for as long as he could remember. These were the hands that created some of the most beautiful wooden sculptures Washington had ever seen. Jake had been recognized in several magazines and featured in some famous art galleries over the years. It was no surprise that one day while working in the shop a distinguished gentleman approached Jake about a potential job. Jake was never one to take requests. He was an artist and as such created things that came to him freely without pressure. However this man made an offer Jake would be foolish to pass up.

Mr. Swan, a rather successful businessman had recently acquired a summer home that sat on several acres of land that overlooked the waters of Port Angeles. Mr. Swan purchased this house as a birthday present for his daughter. Now I know you say to yourself why would someone with so much money want to purchase a house in Washington? We’ll to put it frankly, Mr. Swan was extremely over protective of his daughter. He feared that had he purchased something in what he called a “risqué” location his daughter would partake in the sinful behaviors of its inhabitants. To put it bluntly Mr. Swan didn’t want his daughter to appear on any of those “Girls Gone Wild Video’s” so he conceded that Washington was the best alternative.

Mr. Swan’s daughter, like many women, was a lover of shoes. Unfortunately the house Mr. Swan purchased lacked adequate space for the thousands of pairs of shoes she possessed. Mr. Swan wanted Jake to not only construct a closet with moveable shelving but also a gazebo for the outside courtyard area. Mr. Swan knew Jake was a wood sculptor by trade however his sources also advised him Jake was a great carpenter as well. Mr. Swan knew there were slim pickings when it came to trusted contractors so he looked to Jake for aid. Mr. Swan offered Jake $30,000 for the job and he also sweetened the deal by allowing Jake to reside in the pool house during construction but warned him that he was to stay focused on the task at hand. If Jake so much as looked at his daughter the wrong way the deal was off.

Jake graciously accepted the offer as making money as an artist was hard to come by. Sure he sold a few fancy tables and the occasional wolf statue but most of Jake’s work was under appreciated and considered too artsy by some. When Jake pulled up to the house in his beat up rabbit, he was flabbergasted by the magnitude of the house that stood before him. Once he cleared security and was escorted to his new apartment he felt a sense of pride. At least someone other than the local paper was recognizing his small success.

Jake started with the Gazebo first, making sure that each aspect of the gazebo displayed his fine attention to detail. He would work till all hours of the night making sure each indentation, each carving was precise and accurate. These intricacies were what made Jake’s work art. He put everything he had creatively and physically into every piece. He made just a piece of wood into an art form and that was pure talent. The Gazebo had taken Jake over a month to complete but once finished he was pleased with the results.

It wasn’t until he started working inside that he had the pleasure of meeting the illustrious Bella. Jake had made friends with several of the staff members that worked at the Swan estate. Based on what Jake was told, Bella was a stuck up nasty bitch. She wanted things when she wanted them and if she didn’t get what she wanted she cried until she did. She had full authority when daddy wasn’t around. Jake had met several women like her before so he knew if he stayed out of her sight, he was safe from the noose.

Jake had been working all morning and decided to take a break for lunch. He walked down the spiral staircase to the main floor to get something to eat from the kitchen. Just as he entered the kitchen there stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had on a red bikini and she was bent over revealing her tight ass and slender legs. It took all Jake’s strength not to reach out and just cop a feel.

“What is that god aweful stench?” Bella exclaimed as she swatted the air lingering under her nose

That was when Jake realized just how sweaty he was.

“Oh sorry that must be me. Hi I’m Jake” Jake said as he extended his hand to Bella.

Bella just gave him a look like his friendly gesture was not appropriate nor called for.

“Right. We’ll I’m just going to get some water and I will be on my way” Jake said as he walked around the center island towards the fridge.

“Excuse me. You do know this is private property. We don’t just allow any riffraff on these premises. You need to leave or I am calling the police,” Bella said as she sifted through her designer bag for her cell phone.

“We’ll Miss…”

“Swan”

“We’ll Miss Swan. Like I was trying to tell you before my name is Jake Black and I have been hired by your father to build your shoe rack”

“Ahh so you’re the one daddy’s been bragging about. The gazebo is your handy work I take it” Bella said as she motioned to the gazebo in the back court yard

“Yes beautiful isn’t she?” Jake said with pride.

“ It’s ok. I’ve seen better” Bella said as she walked past Jake and made he way out to the pool

Now Jake had met some inconsiderate, rude, obnoxious people before but this girl took the cake. To the common person she was super model hot but once she opened that mouth of hers a man’s dick would go instantly limp.

Jake and Bella over the next two weeks had limited contact and it would seem Bella was getting a bit of cabin fever. Apparently under strict orders from her father she couldn’t go anywhere alone unless accompanied by her father’s bodyguards. This didn’t sit well with Bella. She was young and in the prime of her young life and being caged in like an animal was starting to get on her nerves. Bella frequently decided Jake was to be the barer of her bad mood as she found it amusing to constantly distract him as he was working to finish her closet.

About one month in, Jake was working late and he was almost done with the rack. Bella had been in her room all day sulking and carrying on about nothing of any consequence. Jake finished gathering his things and was about to leave when Bella ran in front of the door, closed it and locked it. It was very late at night and the last thing Jake wanted was to get caught in Bella’s room.

“Listen Bella I don’t have time for your petty games. If someone catches me in here I …”

But before Jake could finish Bella pulled Jake’s head to hers and took his lips hostage. Jake dropped his tools and tried to back away from her. This was definitely not right. This woman had relentlessly picked, yelled and insulted him the whole time he was there and now she was ravishing his lips like he was her lover. He pulled her away, and she fought like hell to be closer

“Bella what are you doing? Are you trippin on some drug or something? You can’t fuckin stand me?”

“Jake everyone shows emotion differently. If I like you I pick on you that just the way it is. Now are you going to stand there and talk to me or are you going to claim my body as your next masterpiece”

Bella’s words sifted threw Jakes brain. His mind instantly shutdown and his dick took over. He pulled Bella back into his arms. He had every right to give her what she wanted. She was after all his employer. He picked Bella up by the ass and slammed her up against the wall. His mouth moved from her lips down her jaw and onto her neck. She tasted so sweet, like a ripened peach fresh from the tree. Each stroke of his tongue on her skin made his body crave for more. Bella moaned in pleasure as she laced her fingers through his hair keeping his head in perfect proximity to her skin. The feeling of his tongue on her skin ignited the fire between her legs. She thrusted her hips upward catching a quick feel of his extremely erect cock sending her mind into a tale spin.

“I want to feel you baby. Show we how a true artist makes his masterpiece”

Jake removed her from the wall and placed her on the bed. He ripped her shirt from her chest and unlatched her front clasped bra with his teeth. He ravished her breasts with his mouth as his hand slowly made it down her stomach and beneath the boy shorts she had on. His finger slowly slipped between her hot wet folds and slowly stroked her clit before his finger entered her completely. Jake continued to lick and suck at her breasts until the sweet smell of her arousal overtook his senses. He trailed hot wet kisses down her stomach until his mouth was right on top of her pussy. He teased her above her shorts by blowing hot air right on top of her eager pussy. Bella pulled at her hair as the teasing was sending her up a wall. Bella unable to contain her need any longer, pulled her shorts off, moved to the edge of the bed and placed Jake’s head right in between her legs. The feeling of Jake’s soft tongue on her clit sent her body overboard. Jake slowly stroked her pussy with his tongue. He loved the way she tasted. Each time he stroked her lips, her body shook with anticipation. Jake slowly trailed down from her clit to her saturated folds. He slowly licked each swollen lip granting him the pleasure of hearing Bella beg for release.

“Oh sweet Jesus Jake. Come on baby. I need you”

Jake ravished Bella’s pussy as he put all his strength and desire into each thrust of his tongue. He pumped her pussy till she was screaming his name in pleasure. He reached his hand up and grabbed her nipple. He fondled and pinched it as he stroked her clit and folds with his mouth. Jake could feel Bella was close so he increased his speed and within minutes she was spilling all her juices into his mouth. Bella tried to crawl up the bed as her orgasm was unlike any other she had experienced before. Jake placed his hand on her stomach holding her in place as he continued to suck her dry. When her body started to slowly come down from its high Jake crawled up in between her legs until he had come face to face with her. She smiled back at him as she was in pure bliss.

Jake wasted no time as he removed his hardened member from his pants and pushed into her wet pussy with unbelievable force. The feeling of her wet folds on his cock drove his body insane with need. He had never felt a woman so wet before.

“Oh Fuck Jake you are so fuck hard. Holy shit”

Bella’s acknowledgement of the magnitude of Jake’s size made him want more. He moved faster, eager to feel her spill her warm juices upon his cock. He felt her walls tighten around him and her body started to shake.

“That’s it Bella. Cream for me babe. Show me how much you want my cock”

“Oh FUCK! Bella screamed as her body released, coating Jake’s cock with her juices.

The warmth and tightness of Bella’s pussy was more than Jake could handle.

“I’m about to cum” Jake said as he pulled out and spilled onto her stomach.

His body shook with pleasure. When he had finally come down from his high he noticed Bella pulling away from him. She walked over to her purse and grabbed a cigarette.

“That good huh babe?”

Bella walked over to Jake, placed a soft kiss on his lips and said

“You final payment is on the table. Maybe I will see you again sometime”

Jake was speechless. Was he just played? Jake grabbed the envelope full of cash and walked out. At least now he knew what success truly tasted like and he yearned for more.


End file.
